


Träume sind Schäume

by ninamalfoy



Category: Sommersturm | Summer Storm (2004)
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Oneshot, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg kann den Kuß einfach nicht vergessen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Träume sind Schäume

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LJ on October 20th, 2005.

Wieder mal eine schlaflose Nacht. Georg wälzt sich in seinem Bett hin und her, strampelt sich von den Decken frei, die dann in einem Haufen auf den Boden plumpsen.

Warum nur? Bei der Siegesfeier hatte er sich Sabine angelacht, die schon lange auf ihn stand (so hatte es ihm jedenfalls der Dorfklatsch zugetragen), und sie hatten nach einigen Bieren hinter dem Festzelt rumgeknutscht. Er konnte immer noch einen Hauch ihres klebrigen Lipglosses schmecken und sie war eine schlabbrige Küsserin, aber verdammt, dieser erste Kuß... er konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Nun ja, beide. Den Kuß und - Malte.

Malte Peters. Okay, zugegeben, anfangs - als Georg noch nichts von seinem Tuckensein wußte - hatte er ihn verdammt gut gefunden. Typen können immer noch andere Typen gut finden, klar? Einfach nur Bewunderung. Für diese große Klappe, das Selbstbewußtsein, das glatt für zehn reichen würde, und die Muskeln. Er selber war noch etwas babyspeckig, aber bei Malte war rein gar nichts davon zu sehen. Und dann. _"Queer heißt schwul."_

_"Welches ist denn dein Zelt, Süßer?"_

Georg stöhnt. Verdammt. Was danach passierte, nun. Daran will er erst gar nicht denken. Sein Gehirn überspringt die nächsten Ereignisse, durcheinandergeworfen und schnell wieder verdrängt, und landet - wie immer - bei Maltes starken Händen, die ihn sanftsicher umfassen, die weichen warmen Lippen - und die drängende Zunge, fordernd, und Georgs Hand gleitet in seine Boxershorts. Sein erigierter Schwanz leckt schon und er schließt die Augen (als ob das helfen würde) und streicht mit seinem Daumen über die pralle Eichel, seine Beine leicht spreizend.

_Er stößt Malte nicht weg. Stattdessen läßt er ihn gewähren, ihn und seine Zunge, seine Hände, und dann presst sich Malte gegen ihn, hartdrängend, ein Bein gleitet zwischen seine, und dann - erst dann - hebt er seine Hände, und Maltes Hüften unter dem leichten Stoffhemd (er kann immer noch das Muster vor seinen Augen sehen, wenn er sie schließt) sind warm. Er faßt Mut und streicht über Maltes Rücken, fühlt das Spiel der Muskeln. Ihre Zungen spielen miteinander; Malte lockt seine in seine eigene Mundhöhle, und Georg wird schwindlig. Malte schmeckt nach Bier, würzig, und er hat von den Mini-Würstchen genascht. Georg fühlt etwas Hartheißes an seinem Oberschenkel und Malte unterbricht den Kuß. _

_Wieder dieses Grinsen, aber diesmal ist etwas Verlangendes drin. Maltes Hände wandern seine Arme hinunter und hinterlassen Gänsehaut, und dann sind sie auf seinem Hintern, drücken zu. Georg schnappt nach Luft - es ist fast zuviel, all dies, mehr als er wollte. Aber dann landet Maltes Mund wieder auf seinem, seinen Seufzer verschluckend, und der Kuß wird härter, hastiger, und Georg findet sich in Maltes drängendem Rhythmus wieder, die Stöße seiner Hüften erwidernd, und _ er rubbelt heftiger, schwer atmend,_ es steigert sich, Maltes Hände (oder sind es seine eigenen?) sind überall, unter seinem Hemd, in seiner Hose, auf seinem Arsch, in seinen Haaren, und Georg kann sich_ nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Seine Hand ist eingesaut. Seine Boxershorts auch.

_Verdammt._

**~ Eine Woche später ~**

Die alte Dame neben ihm strickt, das klick-klack ihrer Nadeln irgendwie beruhigend. Sein alter Herr hat ihm gutgelaunt die Berlin-Reise spendiert (das Timing seiner Bitte war aber auch perfekt gewesen - direkt nach der Feier des neuen Geschäftsabschlusses) und Georg würde in weniger als zehn Minuten da sein. Der Zettel mit der Adresse des Queerschlag-Ruderclubs ist in seiner Jackentasche, und alle fünf Minuten holt er ihn raus, faltet ihn auseinander, obwohl er den Inhalt schon längst auswendig hersagen kann.

Er wird hingehen, nach Maltes Adresse fragen, und. Ja, und dann? _Glaubst du, er wird dir um den Hals fallen?_, fragt die Stimme in seinem Kopf höhnisch. Georg seufzt und schließt seine Augen. Er weiß auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Außer daß er Malte nicht vergessen kann. Und den Kuß. _"Man muß seine Ängste konfrontieren - nur dann ist man kein Feigling,"_ hatte sein Vater gesagt, in irgendeiner Rede, und es ist bei Georg hängengeblieben.

"Berlin, Lehrter Bahnhof."


End file.
